Code: Battle Royale
by Pe.Vs21
Summary: Año 2030. El mundo se ha sumido en una profunda crisis económica. Algunos adolescentes y jóvenes de comienzan a boicotear los institutos y los adultos empiezan a temerlos, pero el gobierno aplicará un remedio infalible contra cualquier rebelde.


_Código Lyoko y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Moonscoop_

_**CODE: BATTLE ROYALE**_

_Si algo me ha enseñado la experiencia, es que todos los actos del presente tienen sus consecuencias en el futuro. Quién iba a decir que Francia se sumiría en la más profunda de las crisis económicas en tan poco tiempo... _

_Después de esto, la gente comenzó a exasperar, la mayoría de los adolescentes, habiendo perdido esperanza alguna de encontrar un trabajo por mucho que estudiasen, dejaron de lado sus estudios, aunque siguieran obligados a asistir a las clases._

_No fue mi caso. No dejé de lado mis estudios aunque supiese que lo tendría crudo para encontrar trabajo en el futuro. Era de las pocas alumnas que pensaban así, pero ahora ya da lo mismo..._

_Debería presentarme. Me llamo Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama. Soy una de las supervivientes de una cruel actividad que el gobierno apoyó firmemente, por miedo a la juventud. _

_He decidido contar mi historia, sólo debo advertiros que los acontecimientos de los que fuimos partícipes mis amigos y yo no fueron, precisamente, un juego de niños. _

_Mi marido ha decidido echarme un cable, mezclando nuestros pensamientos, experiencias y opiniones hemos escrito una especie de ''novela'' en la que nosotros somos los protagonistas. Comenzaré contándola yo, puesto que él aún está en la oficina..._

_La novela se llama: Battle Royale..._

**Capítulo I : Excursión (Ulrich Stern)**

Por fin se habían acabado los exámenes. Había llegado la hora de empezar a divertirse, y qué mejor manera que una excursión a la playa durante todo el fin de semana.

Íbamos los cursos de quinto y sexto grado de la academia Kadic, con lo cual fuimos el grupo al completo. Quizás no debió ser así, pero así fue... Yumi venía con nosotros, y yo estaba radiante, disfrutaría de su compañía y quizás consiguiese dar el primer paso...

Estábamos sentados juntos en el autobús, hablando de cualquier cosa mientras Odd molestaba a Sissi y William, que se hacían cariñitos en los asientos traseros y Jeremy y Aelita, como siempre, afanados en alguna investigación informática.

Siempre me pregunté si no se cansaban de tantos unos y ceros juntos que se supone que significan algo... Quién iba a decir que nos ayudarían tanto...

Sólo nos acompañaba la secretaria del director, Nicole Webber. Ver para creer, una mujer cerca de sus cincuenta a cargo de un grupo de adolescentes en plena fase hormonal, me resultaba graciosa, pobre mujer...

Me resultaba raro no ver al bueno de Jim Morales allí, pero no le di demasiada importancia, además, había perdido gran parte de su nata simpatía, apenas se relacionaba con los chavales fuera del ámbito escolar...

Acabé rendido, sin ningún tipo de cansancio, a las cinco interminables horas de viaje...

Desperté con una horrible sensación de pesadez en mi cabeza, no seguía en el autobús. Eché un vistazo poniéndome de pie a duras penas, lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue ver a todos los alumnos desmayados y la figura de alguien con una mascarilla delante de mí...

Estábamos en una sala de clase, pero no de nuestra academia, estábamos en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Las mesas estaban rayadas y pintarrajeadas, y las sillas esparcidas por el suelo, la mayoría con una pata de menos...

Llevé, casi inconscientemente, mis manos a mi cuello. Notaba una fuerte prisión en mi cuello. Mis dedos recorrieron infantiles una cubierta de metal que rodeaba mi cuello. Un collar. Tenía una pequeña pantallita en la parte delantera.

Levanté la mirada. Analizando la extraña situación en la que me encontraba y sólo pude ver los cuerpos de mis amigos en el suelo. Me acerqué a Yumi rápidamente, la zarandeé entre mis brazos, rogando al cielo que estuviese bien. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la volví a recostar y me acerqué al resto de los alumnos para comprobar que todos estaban despiertos.

Todos estaban bien, pero igual de aturdidos que yo y mis amigos. Mientras muy a mi pesar ayudaba a William a incorporarse, las lámparas de la clase se encendieron cegándonos a todos. Aún era de noche. Lo que vimos nos dejó de piedra...

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe que se abrió paso entre nuestro bullicio y entraron de manera frenética toda una patrulla de hombres vestidos con trajes militares, casco y un rifle en la mano. Todos retrocedimos, mientras que ellos se colocaban a nuestro alrededor bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de escapatoria. Entre los gritos asustados de las chicas más jóvenes y los soldados amenazándolas distinguimos con dificultad que un hombre enjuto y con cara de pocos amigos entraba en la sala y tomaba asiento en la mesa del profesor. Los soldados comenzaron a disparar al techo y al suelo para que callásemos y prestásemos atención a ese hombre...Sin embargo, muchas de las chicas tuvieron que ser silenciadas por nosotros mismos.

- Poneos cómodos chicos.- Nos recomendó ese hombre, con un tono de voz tranquilo y relajado.

Obedecimos. Un tono de voz tan tranquilo no inspiraba más confianza de la que podíamos tener al haber visto a todos los soldados a su cargo. El hombre se levantó, agarró una tiza blanca y se puso a escribir mientras hablaba.

- ¿Cuántos de vosotros seguís estudiando?

No hubo respuesta. No sé si sería por vergüenza o no, pero yo sabía que no debía levantar la mano. Seguía estudiando, pero mis notas eran mediocres.

-Yo...- Me giré a ver quién fue la valiente que levantó su mano...Sonreí, no esperaba menos de ella. Yumi se puso en pie con su mano aún arriba.- Yo sigo estudiando.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, y miró a Yumi con una sonrisa triunfal.- ¿Y eres buena?

Yumi bajó su mano y con un tono arrogante le respondió- Pues claro, tengo media de notable, creo que es aceptable.- El resto de chicas le echaban miradas de admiración y a la vez de advertencia, miradas que parecían decir: ''No le desafíes, tiene a todo un ejército a su cargo'' Ella se las devolvía de manera dura.- Es más, hay muchas chicas y chicos aquí que también estudian, sólo que tienen miedo a decirlo. -Ahora las miradas que Yumi recibía eran solamente de reproche, entre las que incluyo, la mía.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- Inquirió el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo. Me hirvió la sangre.

-Yumi

-He de decir, Yumi, que eres una auténtica valiente. Pero veo que el resto no son más que cobardes.

-¿A qué se supone que deberíamos tenerle miedo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quiénes son todos estos? – Pregunté sin casi darme cuenta de ello. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, incluida Yumi, que seguidamente me sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

El hombre sonrió de manera tranquila, como si nada pasase.- Otro valiente, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Ulrich

-Mmmm...Bueno Yumi, creo que ya tienes un amiguito con el que hablar, porque veo que el resto sigue sin decir nada...

-¿Piensa responder a mis preguntas?-Vi que volvía a tener todas las miradas en mí, pero esta vez eran de aprobación.

-Será mejor que me presente antes, me llamo Manfred Lodge. Y os voy a proponer un juego, un juego por parejas. Parejas mixtas. Con una única regla...

-¿C-cual?- Preguntó Yumi con un hilo de voz, parecía mentira. Se sentía intimidada por ese hombre y sus palabras.

- Mataos unos a otros. Hasta que solamente quede una pareja.

Todos nos quedamos helados. Por detrás oímos a Odd reírse escandalosamente, por no llorar.

-¿Te hace gracia, payaso?

Odd se calló de inmediato, disculpándose con la mirada.

-Prestad atención, os voy a dar indicaciones para que luchéis lo mejor que podáis.

1º Se os proporcionará a cada uno una bolsa con comida, bebida, un mapa, una brújula, bienes de primera necesidad y un arma, puede ser cualquier cosa, o sea que tendréis que pensar bien cómo utilizarla para que os ayude.

2º El área en la que vais a jugar está dividida en varios cuadrantes, los tenéis todos en el mapa. Cada seis horas añadiremos ciertos cuadrantes en el mapa en los que no podréis pisar, de este modo estaréis cada vez más juntos y tendréis que atacar si queréis sobrevivir.

3º Gracias a los collares que lleváis os tendremos controlados. Si intentáis escapar de la zona de juego, si os detenéis en una zona de peligro, si intentáis quitároslo o si causáis problemas, mandaremos una señal a vuestro collar, se disparará una alarma y el collar explotará, así que ya sabéis.

4º Tenéis un plazo de tres días, si a los tres días no queda una sola pareja, todos los collares explotarán y no habrá ganador, espero que eso no pase.

5º Lo más importante. Quiero que os compenetréis con vuestra pareja, así que si uno de los dos es asesinado, el collar de otro... ¡BUM!

- ¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo?- Saltó William, callando la voz de Lodge.- ¡Sois unos cabrones de mierda!- Se dirigió corriendo hacia Lodge, cerrando su puño con fuerza dispuesto a pegarle en la cara.

Los militares se dispersaron y rodearon a William, inmovilizándolo. Lodge se levantó, sacó un pequeño mando del bolsillo y presionó un botón rojo. Los militares se apartaron de él y su collar empezó a emitir pitidos, como una bomba antes de explotar.

-Será mejor que no os acerquéis chicos.- Declaró Lodge con una sonrisa.

William se levantó, notando cómo el collar se ceñía más y más a su cuello.

-¡AYUDADME! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!

Desesperado, comenzó a correr sin saber bien adónde ir, todos los que estaban cerca de él se alejaron lo máximo posible, con gran pesar.

De pronto se detuvo delante de Yumi y de mí, mirándonos resignado... Nosotros nos retiramos un poco hacia atrás.

El collar explotó degollando a William de manera violenta, pero el pitido seguía. Su sangre nos salpicó a ambos. Yumi se acurrucó a mi brazo con fuerza soltando un fuerte grito. Yo simplemente miraba el cuerpo inerte de William. Esto iba en serio, no era una broma de mal gusto.

- ¡Oh, vaya! El chico número 04, Dumbar está muerto, lo cual significa que la chica número cuatro...

El pitido se hizo más rápido y seguido. La dueña del collar pegó un chillido y rompió a llorar de esa forma que yo tanto odiaba, pero aún así sentí lástima por no poder ayudarla, al igual que a William.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR TODAVÍA, POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERO IRME! ¡SOCORRO!

El collar siguió los mismos pasos que su gemelo.

-Elizabeth Delmas, es, bueno, era, la chica número cuatro, como habréis podido observar- La sonrisa de Lodge de ensanchó.- Éste juego va en serio.

Todos miraban ambos cuerpos inertes, incluidos nosotros. Yumi cayó de rodillas mirando el cuerpo de William, luego miró a Lodge con furia. La agarré antes de que cometiese alguna estupidez, mientras ella forcejeaba y me gritaba. Me dolía, me dolía mucho. Pero no podía perderla.

-Bien, comencemos- La puerta se abrió y unos soldados aparecieron cargando las bolsas que los chicos deberían llevar.- Diré por orden el número de las parejas y el nombre de ambos. Cuando os nombre, coged una bolsa cada uno y salid de este edificio. Os recomiendo que no os separéis y que os protejáis mutuamente.

Pareja nº1: Hervé Pichón y Heidi Klinger.

Ambos se miraron y se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas y tomando una cada uno. Corrieron hacia la salida juntos y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Así, durante interminables minutos, las parejas se iban del edificio. Aelita acabó emparejada con Jeremy. Odd aún seguía con nosotros. Quedábamos pocos. Yo seguía abrazando a Yumi, mientras ella enterraba su cara en mi hombro, asustada y vulnerable.

Pareja nº17: Ulrich Stern...- La sangre se me congeló y algo se removió en mi interior.- y Yumi Ishiyama. Curiosa la parejita.- Terminó mirándonos de manera pícara pero fría, muy fría.

Nos levantamos y corrimos con nuestras bolsas a la salida. No sé durante cuánto tiempo corrimos tomados de la mano, ni siquiera sabíamos hacia dónde ir. Sólo sabíamos que en ningún lugar estaríamos a salvo.

Acababa de empezar el juego más intenso y peligroso de nuestras vidas.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos, no sé si debo presentarme. Llevo tantísimo tiempo sin aparecer que me querréis tirar piedras. Jajajaja Bueno, os traigo una mini historia que me vino a la cabeza hace poco. Está basada en la película del mismo nombre: Battle Royale. Es buenísima, de verdad os la recomiendo. La trama será igual, sólo que es una especie de Crossover.

Por cierto, a todos los que me preguntáis, os digo que mi otra historia (Objetivo: Cartago) está en una pequeña pausa por falta de inspiración. (Sí,'' pequeña'' jajajaja) Espero que vuestras dudas me sean expuestas mediante Reviews. También acepto tomatazos e incluso halagos. Jajajaja

Un abrazo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
